


World That Came Undone

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [17]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Open Marriage, Post-Divorce, The Walk Era, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Zac wouldn't have admitted that one or twice he'd imagined a scenario involving Taylor's wife. In his imagination, though, it hadn't involvedTaylortoo.





	World That Came Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "double penetration." Title is stolen from the song "World That Came Undone" by Hidell.

Zac knew Taylor and Natalie had a point. Taylor was constantly telling Zac to get back on the horse—the horse being, evidently, whichever woman he was currently trying to set Zac up with. Zac had said yes to a few of the dates and even gone so far as to take one of the girls back to his apartment. 

That didn't seem to be enough to keep his brother and his sister-in-law off his back, though. It didn't matter how many times he reminded them that he'd only been separated for five months. That was long enough, Nat reminded him, for Kate to start seeing one of her friends from college. What Zac needed to do, according to those two, was really put himself out there.

He tried. But dating just wasn't his thing. If he was being honest, sex wasn't really his thing either, although he wished it was. He was getting a little tired of only enjoying the company of his own left hand. When Taylor asked his thoughts on threesomes, Zac had assumed it was a hypothetical question, so he'd answered honestly, that it had always been one of his fantasies. It was, apparently, one of Taylor and Natalie's fantasies, too. That didn't surprise Zac; he knew, thanks to Taylor's loose lips, that they were pretty adventurous in bed. The things they shared about their sex life had scandalized Kate, of course—not that her prudish sexual attitudes mattered to him anymore, Zac had to remind himself.

As Zac soon found out, it hadn't been a hypothetical question at all, and the threesome Taylor had in mind was a bit different from Zac's fantasy. Zac wouldn't have admitted that one or twice he'd imagined a scenario involving Taylor's wife. In his imagination, though, it hadn't involved _Taylor_ too.

Yet somehow, a few days later, he found himself standing on Taylor's doorstep, convinced he was being set up for the ultimate prank. It was a pretty sick joke to play on someone who'd just had his heart broken, Zac thought, but his brother was pretty twisted. Then again, maybe he was twisted enough to be serious about this threesome thing. As Zac waited for someone to answer the doorbell, he couldn't decide which option he hoped was the truth.

He was about to give up and walk away when the door finally swung open to reveal Taylor. He looked deceptively normal and casual for someone who had, evidently, planned to have a threesome with his wife and his own brother. Leaning against the doorframe, he gave Zac a smile and said, “Come on in. Nat's in the bedroom.”

Zac could only nod, finding his mouth to dry to speak. He followed Taylor into the house, trailing behind him a little reluctantly. It was freakishly quiet, but Zac supposed that was to be expected; they wouldn't keep the kids at home on a night like this. 

Just as Taylor said, Natalie was waiting for them in the bedroom. She sat at the edge of the bed, filing her nails as though it was an ordinary, boring evening. For all Zac knew, it was—for her and Taylor, at least. The only thing that really seemed out of the ordinary was Nat's choice of outfit, a matching set of hot pink panties and this lacy, sheer thing that was unlike anything Zac had ever seen his soon-to-be ex-wife in. When the two brothers walked into the room, she glanced up and gave Zac a smile that for once, didn't seem full of pity.

Now that he was there, Zac had no clue what to do. What little sexual experience he had, which he was beginning to realize was rather pathetic for a twenty-two year old, was entirely inadequate for this scenario. He glanced back and forth between Taylor and Natalie, hoping one of them would make the first move so that he didn't have to.

Thankfully, Natalie seemed to sense Zac's reluctance. She sat her nail file aside and slowly walked toward Zac. It felt wrong to stare at her, even though he supposed he had Taylor's permission. As she came to stand in front of him, Zac realized how short she was. She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, and at first, Zac was reluctant to kiss her back. He tensed even more when he realized Taylor was standing right behind him, nearly jumping out of his skin when Taylor gently rubbed his back. Finally, just as Natalie parted Zac's lips with her tongue, he let himself relax and just enjoy the kiss.

She was softer and more pliable than Kate, but she didn't turn to putty in his arms, either. Zac wasn't sure whether she or Taylor, who was now pressed up against his back, would be in charge of this whole thing, but he could tell they were both capable of overpowering him. He liked that thought more than he wanted to.

Zac nearly toppled forward when Nat pulled back from the kiss, but Taylor was there to keep him upright, his hand on Zac's waist effectively anchoring him. Nat was only gone for a few seconds before she brought her lips to Zac's neck. He knew she was watching Taylor over his shoulder, and he couldn't decide if that or the way Taylor was holding him felt more strange and wrong. 

When she finally nudged Zac away and turned all of her attention to Taylor, Zac had to press himself up against the wall and let it take over Taylor's job of holding him up. Focusing on that kept him from rubbing himself through his jeans, but only just barely. Even though Taylor and Natalie had been together forever, they kissed like it was the first time, full of passion and lust. Zac was a little jealous, but he tried not to focus on that feeling.

After a moment, Nat peeled her gaze away from Taylor and caught Zac's eye. He felt himself blush, but he didn't look away. She crooked a finger and motioned for him to come closer, and he complied. Once Zac was within reach, Nat turned her attention back to Taylor, except for one hand, which she trailed down Zac's shirt, tugging it out of his waistband. He fumbled to help her with his belt and zipper, then let out a groan when her hand found his dick. Her hand was small but skilled, and Zac found himself grasping Taylor's shirt just to keep from falling over as Nat stroked him. If the foreplay was this good, Zac wasn't sure how long he was actually going to last.

Zac tried to warn Nat that he was close, but all he could manage was a little whimper. She seemed to get the hint anyway, and pulled away from him. She shoved his shirt over his head, then stood up on her tiptoes again to kiss him. This time, Zac kissed her back with fervor, barely noticing the sounds of Taylor undressing in the background or the fact that Nat was walking him back toward the bed. When his legs hit the bed and sent him tumbling onto it, he let out a little yelp that made Nat giggle.

Zac looked away from Nat to hide his embarrassment, but that only brought him face to face with his very naked brother. He wasn't sure when that had happened, but it drove home the point that they really were doing this. They really were having a threesome. Zac scrambled backward onto the bed and tried to tear his eyes away from Taylor and instead focus on Taylor's wife, who was now kissing her way down Zac's chest.

Even though Nat's destination was obvious, Zac still let out a gasp when her mouth connected with his dick. She sucked it eagerly, maybe a little overly so, with a lot of tongue. Zac figured he wasn't in any position to be particular, since he could count on one hand the number of girls who'd ever bothered to go down on him. The way she stared up at him made him a little nervous, but he decided that was better than how Kate always kept her eyes clamped shut like she was trying to forget what that thing in her mouth was.

He really needed to stop thinking about Kate. The other option, though, was thinking about Taylor, who was currently kneeling on the foot of the bed, stroking his own dick. Zac wasn't sure what was worse—comparing Natalie and Kate's skills or watching his brother jerk off. Either way, he was probably going to hell, he decided.

He was _definitely_ going to hell, Zac decided, because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Taylor. His eyes widened when Taylor lunged toward the nightstand and grabbed what appeared to be a bottle of lube. Zac really, really hoped Taylor didn't intend to use that on him. He let out a sigh of relief when Taylor positioned himself behind Nat, but his eyes widened as he realized what Taylor was planning to do.

Zac willed himself to stop watching, but it was useless. From his position, he really couldn't _see_ what Taylor's hand was doing between Nat's legs, but he could guess. He was mesmerized by the way the muscles in Taylor's arm flexed and the way Nat was moaning around his dick now, drawing him ever closer to the edge before he'd even had a chance to try to return the favor.

Taylor leaned down over Nat and whispered something in her ear. Zac wasn't even sure he wanted to know what it was, especially when whatever it was caused Nat to pull back and give Taylor a big grin. Taylor returned it, then glanced down at Zac. 

“Are you ready?”

Zac nodded. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be ready _for_ , but he was most definitely ready for it. Nat pulled herself up onto her knees and made a show of shimmying out of her lingerie. Somehow, Zac still felt guilty for staring, even though he knew that was quite low on the list of bad things he'd done that night... and the list of things he had yet to do.

Nat crawled on top of Zac slowly, or maybe it was just his anticipation that made it seem like it took her forever to get into position. He wasn't sure. She lowered herself onto him even more slowly, and to Zac it felt like torture. It wasn't until he was fully inside of her that he felt a little bit of panic bubble up inside of him.

“Umm, shouldn't you... I mean shouldn't we...” Zac shuttered out.

From behind Nat, Taylor chuckled. “She's on the pill right now. We're not ready for another kid yet, don't worry.”

Something about his words left a bitter taste in Zac's mouth, but he swallowed it down and tried to focus on the way Nat felt around his dick. She wasn't as tight as—he stopped that thought in its tracks and distracted himself by grabbing her hips and forcing her to move faster. Nat raised an eyebrow at his sudden forcefulness, but thankfully didn't question it. Instead, she gave Zac a smile, then tossed her head back and moaned. Zac was pretty sure she was putting on a show for him, but he really didn't mind.

“Does he feel good, baby?” Taylor asked, rubbing Nat's back. 

Nat nodded, her eyes rolling back in her head. “He's _huge_ , Tay. Didn't you see?”

Zac blushed and looked away, not sure he wanted to know Tay's answer to that. Then he remembered that he'd been watching Taylor earlier. 

“I'm bigger,” Taylor replied dismissively. 

Nat just tossed her head back and laughed loudly. Her laughter died when Taylor's hand trailed down her back again, and she shivered so hard that it made Zac moan. 

“Let's see whose cock you like better,” Taylor mumbled. 

He nudged Nat downward until she was practically laying on top of Zac, holding herself up with her hands. Zac wanted to reach up and kiss her, but he didn't. He wasn't sure he was even capable of moving right then. Taylor's hand covered one of his on Nat's hip, effectively holding both of them in place as he positioned himself. 

Zac could feel it the very second Taylor thrust into Nat's ass. He could actually _feel_ it. Nat's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Zac wondered how she could even handle having both of them inside of her, especially since he was certain that Taylor was bigger. The word _skewered_ came to mind, and Zac tried to shake it off, because the reality was far, far hotter than that sounded, and far, far hotter than he wanted to admit.

“Ready?” Taylor asked, and Zac wasn't sure which of them he was speaking to, but he nodded anyway.

Taylor counted them off like they were about to play a song, and then they both began to move. His hand on Nat's hip, fingers laced into Zac's, helped to keep the pace. When Zac's hips rolled up, Taylor stayed in place. When Taylor thrust downward, Zac held still. All the while, Nat's moans only grew louder and louder, and Zac became more certain that she wasn't putting on a show at all. 

The closer and closer Zac got to the edge, the tighter his grip on Taylor's hand became. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew how wrong it was, but he was far past caring. He buried his other hand in Natalie's hair and kissed her deeply, trying to forget that his brother was there, too. It was useless, though. Zac realized that it was the entire experience he was getting off on, not just being with Nat. It was Taylor's hand in his, feeling Taylor's dick even with Natalie between them, all three of their moans harmonizing as they came in succession—Zac first, then Taylor, and Natalie at least twice if Zac's guess was right.

Zac remained glued to the bed as Taylor and Natalie peeled themselves away from him. He was vaguely aware of them shuffling around the room and cleaning up the mess, but he couldn't be bothered to really care until someone tossed his boxers onto his lap. He just barely found the motor skills to pull them on, but otherwise, decided moving wasn't going to happen for the foreseeable future.

The bed shifted under someone's weight and it wasn't until Zac felt hairy legs against his that he realized it was Taylor curling up beside him. Under any other circumstances, Zac would have had no desire to cuddle with his naked brother, but right then, he couldn't find it in himself to push him away. A moment later, Natalie joined them and Zac finally opened his eyes. Nat was now wearing an oversized t-shirt advertising one of their old tours and a much less exciting of cotton panties. Zac still held out his free arm to her, and sighed happily when she curled up on the side Taylor wasn't occupying.

“So,” Taylor said. “Which of us is better?”

Nat giggled. “I think I may need to give you both another try before I decide.”

“Fine by me,” Taylor replied, his fingertips dancing up Zac's side. “How about you?”

“Yeah,” Zac said. “I think... I think that's fine by me, too.”

Zac didn't know if Taylor and Natalie were serious, but he was. He'd finally taken their advice and put himself out there, and even though he knew what they'd done was so very wrong, he drifted off to sleep that night feeling the best he had in months.


End file.
